


A Thousand Goodbyes

by Sparrowsverse



Series: Goodbye... [1]
Category: Magnificent Seven TV, due South
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Magnificent Seven ATF, Male Slash, male/male relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-09
Updated: 2012-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-29 06:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/316671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparrowsverse/pseuds/Sparrowsverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vin and Benton say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> If any type of m/m relationships offend you, then this drabble is not for you. The most of anything in this fic is just a kiss. Also, this drabble, entirely tygermama's fault. ;)

Benton gingerly brushed his fingertips across Vin's whiskered chin. Memorizing the curves of his lover's face.

Vin leaned into the touch, hand coming up to grab a hold of the wandering fingers. He gently brought his head down and nibbled the taller man's fingertips with his teeth.

"I don't want you to leave, Vin. I care for you too much. Stay with me? Please?" Benton's voice hitched slightly.

That last sentence that Benton uttered was almost Vin's undoing, hardly ever hearing the older man beg. But, he had to be firm and with great regret, untangled his hand from Benton's fingers and cupped his lover's cheeks.

Lips brushed against one another and then the kiss deepened. Neither wanting the other one to go.

With great reluctance, Vin took a step back, turned away and gathered up his duffle bag at his feet.

"Goodbye Benton," Vin said as he headed out the door.

Benton silently closed the door. Watching, as Vin walked to the parked vehicle and drove off into the snow.

"Goodbye...Vin," Benton whispered into the darkness.


End file.
